The Revenants of the past
by Koroveiv
Summary: A day may come, when the courage of men fails, and we forsake all bounds of our fellowships and freedom. But this is not this day. Today we fight! So I bid you stand! Stand and take your arms and fight! Fight for our freedom! Fight for our love! Fight for our life!
1. Chapter 1:prologue

Life is inevitably a fickle thing. It can alter in myriad ways that even the best possible thinker wouldn't be able to get their head around it, the variability of our lives is baffling. But I'm not saying that my life has been pleasant in any way, at least in the past. What I'm trying to imply is the fact of how it has changed within a few decades for me. For all my kind. For all predators. I can only compare it with...I don really know what, maybe with a revival? Yes, definitely that would be the accurate phrase to conjure up right now. A revival because I have always thought that there was no elevation from the 'caste' I used to find myself in. Probably it was this way for me because I got used to relenting, to obey the preys. To get along with my owners as somebody once has advised me to do. And you know what? That fact sometimes makes me cringe inwardly but I needed a woman to show me that the path I had chosen for myself was the worst of all possible options. 'People can't own people, people can't treat other people like property, they can't treat us like livestock. But we have some obligations towards them too. We must fight them! We mustn't relent to them! All we do need for this is just the right moment' these were exactly her words that had flipped my entire life upside down a long time ago. And frankly, I don't and never had any regrets of what I have done. Of what we have done together.  
Today I'm old and all I can do all day long is scrutinize the present world as it is. Changing rapidly without sparing the ones who don't want the changes to infringe their daily basis, new wars blowing up in backward lands and matter-of-factly, those new conflicts are the most evocative things I experience almost everyday because they especially make me think about the gone past. Also, it makes me pity them. Not only because people die there on a daily basis, but also I pity them their stupidity, I pity their enormous craving for more, no matter how much they already have in their possession, they will always crave for more. Well, as I said before, I've never had much money, if any at all, but an old and worn bastard like me knows that money is quite useless when you're deprived of your freedom.

On the 4th of July, the sun was shining extraordinarily bright. Even for the Tundratown, it has come as a period of 'hot' as the local inhabitants of this district would refer to because the temperature there had exceeded up to 39 degrees Fahrenheit. But still many of them wandered off to some more sunny and warm places like Meadowlands where the temperature reached almost 90 and became sweltering even for the native inhabitants. Some other citizens who liked to bask in the sun but simultaneously being spritzed with a hint of rain made their ways to the Rainforest district where all could be found at once. As for me, I dwell in a pleasant and quiet neighbourhood where most of my neighbours are about my age, some of them even older. My house is kind of stately for me although others tend to call it 'modest', I have my own rights.  
As to the district I live in, it's a verge of Meadowlands and Sahara Square which is the reason why the temperature around my lodging sometimes gets unbearable, but hey, I still have the porch to bask in the sun. So basically, to sum everything up, I'm Nick Wilde, an old and sometimes grumpy fox living his autumns years in an inherited house. At least, with some help from my children, I have enough money to sustain the house as it is now because I couldn't even imagine moving somewhere else. And not because the house is two-storied and made of white beautiful wood which particularly reminds me of somebody but it's because this house means a lot to me in terms of its previous owner. Oh, and by the way, I just love that little orchard placed within the boundaries of the house where I can have some fruits sometimes when the trees blossom. Another reminder of somebody I was and still am very fond of because every time I take an apple or a pear one of the trees had given me, I recall it as though it was from her hands. But for now, I have to contain myself because otherwise, I'm going to cry in mere seconds. Now I'm sitting in my favourite rocking chair and regarding my children with their children amidst the beeches and bugeyes in the orchard. Honestly, there is nothing as gratifying as watching your descendants and their beloved celebrating the Independence Day with you because it clearly shows that despite you're ageing, you are not forlorn. And will never be. From my place, I can see them all in order. My oldest son Michael who is a lean grey fox, his pelt is of a dark-grey hue so he wouldn't like ageing in the age of 40. Next to him my lovely daughter Maria is standing, holding one of her paws on her pregnant-swollen belly. She's much shorter than her older brother and her pelt is of creamy colour with a hint of snowy-white hue down her stomach. She's very alike to her mother not only in her appearance but also in her unrelenting and frivolous demeanour. Finally, my eyes wander to my youngest one, a purely red fox just like I am named Travis, a name which I think has no relation to any of the events I've experienced throughout my life. Oh, and by the way, Maria is 36 now and her younger sibling is also past his thirties. Of course, they haven't come to me only by themselves. Michael is standing proud beside his wife, Abigail, a red vixen of the fiery pelt. Maria has come with her husband Marcus who is a tall timber wolf and unlike the rest of the group his pelt is completely pitch-black and the only parts of his body that can reflect any of the sunlight are his green eyes. And for the youngest, he's with his girlfriend Rosie, without children for now but they're trying for them as far as I'm concerned (and I never tried to be too much concerned in other's private lives).  
So when the adults are managing the gridiron, I'm basking in the lucid sunbeams with my grandchildren which I have a lot of, fortunately. All of them are foxes, not same coloured though. Three dark-grey, one red like me and two black-and-white, presenting themselves like facsimiles of Ying and Yang and honestly their pelt's colours match their nature perfectly since they are the most even-tempered of the whole bunch. I wake up from my reverie as I observe a little red fox named Olivier, the youngest of my grandchildren open and take out old photo album as well as a metal collar from an enormously big, gilded chest placed in a corner of the room.  
-Wow, grandpa what is it? - The little red fox said as he started to eye the heavy steel collar. Suddenly, like a tsunami floods a coast, an innumerable amount of old memories, both joyful and dour, has flowed back into my mind. I beheld the metal object in the kid's paw and took it in my own, thoroughly scrutinizing every detail of it, especially focusing my eyes on the distinctive emblem etched on the worn electrocuting device in the front of the collar. Right after my eyes have savoured the thing, I took an old and tattered book bounded in smelly leather. The book itself, despite the considerable size, wasn't very heavy. And then it occurred to me almost instantly. It was an album, an old album of mine. But before I had any chance to ponder more on it, Olivier asks.  
\- A collar? what is it for? Tell me, grandpa. - Olivier said with determination in his voice I couldn't resist no matter how I tried because this story surely wasn't one of the jolliest ones I often told to my family. At the same time, it wasn't none of a short one. It was a story of my young life I have tried to get rid of since the nightmare ended but apparently couldn't do so.  
-Okay, gather everyone and I will tell you a story.  
I take a more comfortable position in my rocking chair as I watch little pup shout at everyone to take place near me. Few minutes passed for everyone to congregate and as soon as my whole family took their places I started.  
-So, a long time ago when I was young and handsome...and maybe less grumpy.  
Everyone chuckled at that but soon let me continue.  
-Olivier my dear, could you open this album on page 17 for your old man?  
I didn't have to wait long for a reply.  
-Sure thing grandpa!  
And when I handed him the thick book the little fox opened it immediately on the page I asked him to. There was only one, ragged photography depicting a bunch of predators namely three foxes, four wolves, one aardwolf and a female dhole. I was one of the foxes standing in the centre and like others, I was clad in a heavy moro uniform, a helmet and I was holding a big, black rifle. But, to my astonishment, it wasn't particularly the rifle in my hands that caught Olivier's and the rest of my grandchildren attention. It turned out that the most interesting things were the collars around our necks, most of them with the same emblem etched on them as mine had. Before Olivier could inquire about it, my other offspring, this time my granddaughter Allie pried in.  
-What's about these collars on the picture. They seem to be the same as yours grandpa? I just smiled and fulfilled her curiosity.  
-Because it is so, Allie. They were all the same. All heavy and unpleasant to wear.  
-So why would you all wear them?  
She asked innocently  
-Couldn't you just take them off? And where had this whole idea of the collars come from?  
To be entirely frank right now, this question somehow made a little angry inside but even despite that, I would never shout at my granddaughter, nor at any of my children and grandchildren. I would never make the same mistake my father had done in the past. So I just reply as amiably as I can.  
-That's what the story is all about. But before I continue, Ollivier, please turn the page to 34. There is someone I'd like to show you. I handed the book back to Olivier and he turned the page fastly. Before my eyes occurred

an only one picture I'm fondest of. Olivier took in the beauty and as well.  
-Oh my...she's beautiful! Who is she, grandpa? Please tell me, tell me, tell me!  
-Ok, ok! Look.  
I said, my voice tender.  
-It's your grandmother.  
The little kid beheld her features for a moment seemed like not saying anything else for now so I went on with my story.  
-Where was I? Oh right! I was less grumpy and, and despite the harsh times, I was deeply in love...

to be continued 


	2. Chapter 2:A dangerous pastime

The Revenants of the past

Chapter two: A dangerous pastime

45 years before

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The sound of an alarm clock is bursting my threadbare head asunder. Who the fuck invented alarm clock? Couldn't we have some other method to wake up than this bellowing little nasty thing? I wave my hand towards the clock to shut it up but apparently, my still-blinded eyes aren't serving any help with that and all I managed to do is throw it down on the floor. There is no other salvation from my current predicament that to finally get up, so I move my head up rapidly from the pillow, my eyes still glued tight with the precious sleep unfortunately fleeting from them and I'm all but oblivious of the object I'm bound to meet within mere seconds. CLANG! This time it's far worse than the clock which is still beeping by the way, but what can I do? As I open my eyes to finally regard everything I turn off the alarm and rub the sore spot on my head.  
-To hell with these fuckin' pipes! Ouch!  
I'm still rubbing the skin where I had hit myself but all in all, it's probably going to be bruised there.  
-Should have got rid of them in the first place!  
I repeat the same phrase as every day. Well, time to get up but before this, I do my daily ritual of greeting with the buckets, the mess and all my condo. Today morning I omit the pipes since I or I would rather say, they have already greeted me.  
-Good morning buckets, how has your night been? Good morning mess! Maybe today I will finally find some time to clean you up! And good morning fuckin' life and this fuckin' city, where anyone can be anything!

I know it's asinine as hell but those years of living alone have made me very lonely at times so I try to make a company out of what I have. I get the courage to ultimately stand up from my bed or rather a couch or...whatever this makeshift thing is. Next step is carefully bouncing between the buckets full of water dribbling out of the pipes I should have got rid of when I had entered this place for the first time, but that's beside the point.  
My ritual ends with the window. I open it and fill my nostrils with a pungent fragrance of hovering fumes from the nearby cars. I would leave the window open if it wasn't for this contaminated air. I take one last glance at the boisterous streets and ultimately close the window and say to myself.  
-And good morning Zootopia, a place that can make a living hell out of your life. Oh, pardon me, a little amendment, it can surely make a living hell out of every predator's life.  
That's the saddest truth of all. Despite the fact that Zootopia is a big, beautiful and biodiverse megalopolis consisting of almost every kind of mammals, every species living together but not in perfect harmony as the authorities keep declaring. For a fact, it's a place full of alluring opportunities, some of them can be very insidious so one must be on the alert all the time. Zootopia's society is declared to be free of any divisions and fractures but as a fox, I know utterly otherwise. Sure, living here can be very convenient when you were born as a son of some upper-class dignitary or banker but when it's not any of these cases, this city can surely put you through it. Especially when you're a predator, like me for example. An untrustworthy fox as the society always have and always will see me as. CRANK! My train of thought is finally stopped by a distinctive sound of one of the pipes from the living room. Or maybe I'd better call it a room because I think that no one would like to live there even for just one day. On my way to the kitchen, I punch the radio and it immediately fills the whole room with soothing sounds of my favourite southern rock band. Saving Abel. I like them the most because of their music, their absorbing guitar solos are all I need every day, much because it kind of describes my life as it is. My kitchen isn't any better than the rest of my lodging. Just a small refrigerator with an electric stove placed atop it and the whole instalment is placed in one of the corners of the kitchen. It's humble but it meets my needs. Before I fill a small brass kettle with water, I take a quick glance at the clock on the wall to check the time and sure I'm not late for work. As to my work, it's quite a good one. Not too dreary but at the same time not very well-paid, at least form me as a predator because I'm sure as hell that a prey could even make a career out of it. Not a fox of course. Going to the point, I'm a vet. Sometimes it occurs to me I probably would have earned as much being a scrap metal collector as I'm earning with my current job. But I can't entirely blame myself on my choice. It was my mother who had insisted that I should go to a decent college, get a proper education and become a doctor, and I, at the time, had been quite complacent with this decision. Later it turned out that it wasn't an as colourful job as my mother would describe but it was too late then to go and do something else because the whole time spent in college would have been wasted. But after all, I have come to an acceptance of this mundane situation of mine. At least the job is pretty interesting due to the fact that every day I get to meet many people with their problems and plights. The water starts boiling and I while I'm head over ears in my thoughts, I shift the linen strap of my black collar. The electrocuting device, despite these emotional moments, lights a green diode. Thank God it hasn't turned yellow yet because then sometimes it takes only a curse said in the wrong time and you get electrocuted. Painfully. It's a funny thing with the collars because we were imposed on wearing them even before the first feral attack had occurred. Back then no one had seen a savage predator before but some genius thought 'Hey, let's put these collars around their necks as a preventive measure. I'm sure they won't demur' Whatever he thought at the time, it surely wasn't near any accuracy because right after legislation imposing the collars on every predator in the city had seen daylight, a tide of protests and multiple mutinies occurred within the city, in every district without exception. I can barely remember the period because I wasn't even 5 back then but there is just one thing that has gotten into the back of my mind and lingers there until today. It was my father insisting on going on the streets a joining the mutiny and my helpless mother trying to dissuade him from this idea because it more than likely meant inevitable death. I don't remember exact odds and ends of their argument though, but I would never forget them screaming at one another viciously and me hiding in my room with my ears tipped back down my head and newly adjusted collar blipping this unnerving light. Yeah, this memory, like a revenant I think will haunt me till I die. When I'm pouring water in the cup to prepare some coffee before I leave, I glance at the clock one more time and...Shit! It's nearly 9 o'clock! I take a few sips of boiling hot coffee cursing myself for doing this as it`s burning my tongue. Life can show its harshness in every possible way and at every occasion. Even those stupid things, like my scalding coffee, can do much harm. So regarding this, I don't even want to imagine what the authorities would be able to do to me. To us. I take my usual clothes, khaki pants and flower-patterned shirt out of dilapidated wardrobe placed in the opposite corner of the room. As I'm trying to put my pants on and while jumping on one leg I take my wallet from the counter and head towards the doors. Only now do I feel the soreness given by the hot liquid drunk so rapidly. Just as I`m walking down the stairs I look at my watch and...I am going to be so late...I pick up the pace and almost run towards a nearby bus stop, as I am looking at this "beautiful" city of Zootopia. Every single day I do it, the memories of my childhood come back, they aren`t all pleasant and jolly but I can recall a few times when I was truly happy. Those times are long gone for, and besides, now isn't the right moment to dwell on that. I take a look at my watch one more time and the rushing time makes me sick at heart. Normally being late wouldn't disturb me so much as it does right now but I'm having a patient scheduled at 9.15 and since I'm not so popular in Vet Comunity in this city, I always make the most of every patient I have. Fortunately, the sounds of bus honking wake me up from my thoughts as I get inside it at the last moment. I have always hated those buses, they were cramped with mammals, mostly musky wolves heading to work in some distant factories I don't know much about, and when windows were closed there was literally no air to breathe. A few years ago all the citizens could hear on the news all over Zootopia „new comfortable busses available for every mammal thanks to our indispensable government! Thanks to our thoughtful mayor Swinton!" The news was condoling indeed. What they didn't mention though, was the fact that the new buses really were bought to serve every mammal, except predators. You can imagine all of those shitty busses were placed in the parts of the city where predators live, and while they were riding their sophisticated butts in the most comfortable PSV, we were squashed like sardines in the sweltering heat. Once again my thoughts were interrupted by the bus but this time I arrive at my final stop and finally I can breathe again. After a few minutes of something between walking and running, I get inside the Vets office…  
\- Good morning Nick- said with a very enthusiastic voice a corpulent cheetah  
-How`s it goin` Chubby – I say, trying to make a quick intermission in all the reveries I've been having since I woke up.  
-You're late, and you have a patient – now his smile fades a bit and I don't even wonder why. I myself don't have any reasons to smile too.  
-Yeah, 

I know. I couldn't wake up today and...yeah – I'm trying to meander with my words as efficiently as I can to avoid the day-to-day and somehow tedious talk.  
-Nick, you know we're best friends, right? - he asks me and I can't quite recognize it as a rhetorical question or as one I should answer to but before I can do anything, he continues.  
-We've been ever since you got abused by those scouts assholes – at that my neck ruff fur stands on end and dreadful agues go through my spine. I have already almost forgotten about the incident. At least I've tried to.  
-And thus, you should know that I only want the best for you.  
-I know you do Chubby, it's just the coffee..and all of this – I try not to let my expression tell him what I was doing in today's morning. Apparently, I fail because he's right about to ask about it all and by his features, I can tell that he prefers me not to spare any details.  
-You were thinking about it all again, weren't you? - I'm looking at the clock, checking for time and seeking for some salvation from this woeful enquiry.  
-We are best friends Chubby as you've said but you know my nature. Again the pipes, buckets, this fucking stench in front of my condo and...this knackered bus. It's all evocative as hell! But it's also so disturbing and unnerving! Especially this! - By this point, I'm almost shouting my misery out loud but my patient is not here yet so no one's going to hear us anyway. To put an emphasis to all I've said, I adjust the strap of my tight-fastened collar, pointedly. But he would only shake his head.  
-I know how you feel sometimes, we all feel it. That the city is breathing down on our necks and giving us no better circumstances to live at the same time. I know it's both depressing and it really can break one's spirit. But remember what your father had said. Never let them break you! - the mention of my father does no good right now. I only sigh and let it all get to me.  
-Probably you're right Chubby but please, don't mention my father again, ever.  
-As you wish Nick. Shall we get back to work? - he didn't apologize for mentioning the excuse of my father during our little chit-chat but I've already heard the apologetic tone in his voice so I don't need an official one after all.  
-Yes, definitely. What do we have today? - I ask him, taking big, rectangular cardboard with the roster of my patients scheduled for today. Not many of them but at least a few.  
-Braden Bennet, 34 years old male timber wolf. He's been complaining about soreness in his larynx and has some rather minor facial injuries. Oh, and he's from the Zootopia Penitentiary Facility unit 4, claimed as extraordinarily troublesome. I don't wonder why after all.  
A look of pain and sadness immediately appears on my face when I hear where he's from. The ZPF system is divided into 10 units, evenly spread within the boundaries of Zootopia. Basically, it's like a system of prisons but it's different because you're being sent there when you're claimed as detrimental to the society. Or you have a debt incurred from the government. So the ZPF serves as a mean for serving a court sentence or working a debt off. I don't know what's his particular case but it's surely tough as hell for every mammal that has got there. Some of them are only held there for daily labour but when you were not lucky enough, you can be imprisoned there round-the-clock. I don't know know what particular kind of labour they do there but I'm sure it's back-breaking because I have already seen some of the workers from there. But when it comes to unit 4, this particular unit, it rings something in my head.  
-Unit 4, unit 4...wait, who's in charge there? - the silence between us prolonges more than necessary. Finally, Ben Clawhauser says with a dim sigh that permeated his tone.  
-Lieutenant Judy Hopps – that bitch, I deem for a while after his reply. I've heard that this infamous bunny-tyrant has already declawed more innocent predators than stars in the visible sky. Probably that's why she has earned the rank of lieutenant despite being only 27.

-Poor him – I say at length and Ben reciprocates my sad look.  
-Yeah. I've heard that not many convicts can survive the hell she made out of this place. And consider the fact that only the toughest are sent to her.  
-I don't want to imagine. Hey, do you know why is he there?  
-No, I don't know exactly. There is no info in his diagnosis but ma-  
He is cut off right there in midstream by a spine-chilling slam behind us. I slowly turn my head behind to regard the proceedings. The big, black wolf is being led inside with the help of a mancatcher which back end is being held by a robust rhino in the ZPD uniform. The wolf has a muzzle imposed on him and his left eye is swollen and badly bruised. Not a minor facial injury as his chart said. The wolf's paws are tightly fettered by a pair of metal manacles which I'm sure are almost crushing his wrists. The patient and his warden go further towards the reception centre and only then can I see the look of disdain and annoyance on the rhino's face.  
Like a bull at a gate, I greet them with constrained enthusiasm filling my voice, though it's obviously hard to be enthusiastic when you see such a horrible image.  
-Good morning gentlemen, I've been exp-  
-Fuck those jams and this fucker! I've already wasted the whole morning because of him! - the officer bellowed like a maddened hornet and shoved the wolf along the room.  
-Move! - he shouted at the convict and they both made their way to the counter where Ben and I stood. At this point, I have forsaken all the false civility because apparently, it's not what the officer likes the most. But he greets me back, though.  
-Hello doc, this bastard here has been complaining about his throat or something like that, oh, and his eye is not right – the last part he said with mocking fulfilment that made me cringe inside.  
-Ok, first of all, I need this muzzle to be taken off – the rhino sizes me up with a suspicious glare.  
-What for, now? Don't you have in his chart that he's dangerous? That he can go savage any second? - Bullshit, I intend to say against the officer but I know for a fact that this isn't going to make mine nor his situation better. They treat every predator the same, like they can go mad any time day or night, Sundays and holidays including, even though everyone knows that the last attacks were entirely contrived by the government and their drug called 'Nighthowler extract' or by dealers 'Savage bliss'. Both names come from the fact that even the slightest dose of this serum makes every animal, without any exceptions, go savage. It's such a pity that it had been inflicted on us for the first time, not on preys. The rhino, whose name is Hornsky as I can see on his name tag, is starting to look exasperated.  
-I know sir, but I must get his name directly from him. That's how the procedures work at every clinic – he probably recalls how it works from his personal experience and takes a bunch of keys out of his pocket. Despite he's almost twice the size of the wolf and is armed and armoured, he's completely frightened of might happen next. I recognize this fear from his eyes. I know it myself because I have felt it many times before. The next step he slowly takes is hesitantly undoing the lock of the muzzle. Finally, with a distinctive metallic sound, the muzzle is unfastened and slide off of the wolf's muzzle. Now, when his maw is bare, I can see multiple scars crossing it like rivers cross a land. It's nauseous looking at it but he's my patient and I'm his doctor. I have no choice. I get behind the counter, Ben is standing beside me, his look petrified from beholding the obnoxious condition of my patient. I take a pen and ask the wolf as calm as I can.  
-Mr. Braden Bennet? I need you to confirm your name and show me your ID – when I ask about his ID card, officer Hornsky hands it to me at once. Having everything checked, I need only one last thing before we can descend downstairs to my office.  
-I need you to sign up here – By that point, I almost forgot that his paws are constricted by a pair of manacles and his warden reaches for the pen to sign the documents for him.  
-Excuse me sir but he needs to do it himself, it's the law – The rhino suddenly starts to chuckle quite loudly and pointedly and I somehow can't understand why is he doing so. At length, he appeases my curiosity.  
-Funny thing doc, is he even considered as a private individual? Or any in force part of this society? - A look of astonishment comes over my muzzle and I even don't know how to ask him that I don't quite understand.  
-Pardon me, sir, I don't know what do you mean by that? - his grin suddenly disappears.  
-Listen fox, I know that a predator, even a doctor, is probably denser than a normal citizen – Now this makes my blood boil. But I can't do shit about it after all. The policeman goes on.  
-But by his look, you should already know that he's gambled his life away, and yet you tell me that you don't understand? Please, have mercy! - I can't even describe how this fucker got me disgusted with his manner and how he's treating this poor wolf. I grunt at him and try not to show my fangs.  
-Ok officer horn, now that I know everything about how I should treat a citizen of this city, we can go to my office so I can give him some treatment. - the rhino still seems to be completely adamant, even after my slight libel. But he can't help himself but tell more and laugh, this time more ostentatiously.  
-You better cut his tongue off doc! He's a hell of a mouthy sonofabeach!  
As we're descending downstairs to my office, a pungent fragrance of rubber implements hits my nostrils. For someone not accustomed to it, it may be allergic because the rhino starts sneezing. Once we're all in the office, the officer loosens the mancatcher and I can't help but gaze at the huge, heavy, metal collar around

his battered neck. The paths where fur once used to grow profusely are now almost bald because of the metal ring clasped to it tightly. I know that it's not necessary for the treatment but I want to give this wolf a hint of freedom, a hint I get to know every day after work.  
-Officer, there is just one thing. Could you take the collar off of him so I can examine his neck? - but all this corpulent rhino is giving me right now is a look of sheer bewilderment.  
-Are you insane doc?! I wouldn't do that even if we were back in the facility and by the way, this thing is soldered. It can't be taken off this easily. I would need a Liberator for that. - I don't know who this 'Liberator' is and I don't further because that's off the point. But what struck me more is the fact that this guy is literally collared for eternity, unless he pays off his debt or whatever he has under his belt. It's horrible how money can deteriorate one's life if not spend prudently. What's more about all of this is the fact that the collar is so tight that I barely can put a claw under it. But now, I tell myself, I must do what I'm appointed to do. After all, it's his life he's gambled away, not mine. Nevertheless, I pity him. A lot.  
I take a nearby stool and sit in front of him, still filing his chart with information.  
-Ok, now sir, what seems to be the trouble? - I try to sound friendly, he's surely endured enough given his physical condition.  
-My throat is aching doctor, I've not been feeling well for the last couple days. - never before have I heard a voice so hoarse and worn. He must have endured God knows what in that damn camp where they imprisoned him.  
-Ok, now please open your muzzle so I can look inside and found the aching spot. - he does as he's said immediately and I'm met with his almost-rotting teeth. Dentist's appointment would surely do him a lot of good. Going further with my wooden stick and torch, I find out that his larynx is quite ok but his tonsils are crimson red. Apparently, an inflammation has already developed there. But I need to check something first before I give him some treatment.  
-Does it ache when I'm touching here? - I put the wooden stick to the surface of his tonsils.  
-Ouch..sss it hurts a lot there – He confirmed my presumptions and I head back to my desk and grab a piece of paper to write a prescription for him.  
-Ok, Mr Bennet. It seems to be simple tonsilitis, your larynx is intact and I don't see any signs of other inflammations. I'll give some antibiotics – When I have the prescription done, I hand it his guard since the wolf's paws are in shackles.  
-Make sure he takes this twice a day, in the morning and evening. He'll be as fit as a fiddle in a week or so if he takes it as I prescribed – The rhino tears the paper from my hand and still faces me with a look of deriding. I hate it how he treats the wolf, how he treats me but thankfully they're leaving soon. But before they can go out of my office I put a dressing on his swollen eyes and rub some antibacterial ointment. Still, the policeman doesn't seem to understand that he's in pain and should be treated with care now.  
-Move your ass! - he shouts at the wolf and tries to catch his throat in that steel mancatcher but fails to do it and the wolf slowly stumbles to the tile floor. The next thing that really horrifies me is when he hoists the wolf up by his collar. I can hear a sound of being strangled when the wolf is finally caught in the mancatcher and before I have any chance to think about what I'm about to do, it's already happening.  
I have my paw on the rhino's forearm, putting some exertion to it.  
-Officer please, he's in pain right now, his tonsils are really bad inflammated, maybe the mancatcher isn't that necessary? - I don't know what I'm doing because when you're a predator, sometimes it takes only a little unwanted talk and you can be electrocuted by an officer because each one of them in the force has with them a remote control that controls our collars. But fortunately for me, he's probably not in the mood to deal with me right now so he only shrugs my hand off of him.  
-Shut up fox! I'm in charge here! Not you! Besides, I have already told that he's a property! He belongs to the government! And considering that I can do with him whatever I want to for fuck's sake! Isn't it wolfie? - he grabs one of his ears and tugs it derisively, making him descend to his eye's level. I'm sick of watching how this motherfucker abuses this poor man but right now I have a good excuse to make them leave.  
-Excuse me sir but I have another patient scheduled in a while so I must ask you to leave. I must clean up the room – I think he's happy too that he can finally leave, besides, I think that he was complaining something about wasted time.  
-Great! I've already wasted too much time with him and he's not that bad as he seemed to be, that deceitful dickweed! - a wave of relief occurs in my heart and conscience that I don't have to watch this purgatory any more. They make their way upstairs, first the wolf, his warden after him and I'm the last to close this retinue. Ben claims their pay at the counter and before they leave this place for good, I shout from behind.  
-Make sure he takes the medicine twice time a day! Morning and evening! - the last few words he could hear because he's already left and with him the martyred wolf.  
-And go fuck yourself, you ruthless motherfucker – I say it calmly to myself, making sure that he doesn't hear it I would be in serious trouble for offending officer of the law. But I'm sure as hell that the wolf must have heard it because I hear a distant chuckle coming from him. Well, what can I say, perks of being a canine? Ben is chuckling at that too.  
-Did you see how this asshole treated him? - I give him a frustrated look, desperate for his counsel.  
-No, I didn't and I would rather not see this but I can imagine. And I heard the appointment. But I think that this visit probably did some good for you Nick – Ok, now I'm startled. How watching someone else, another living creature suffers could help me with anything. His statement sounds inane for me.  
-What the hell are you talking about Ben?! You think that I take pleasure in those...those..atrocious acts because it's not happening to me?! - I try to defend my beliefs but his face stays unwavering.  
-What I actually meant Nick is the fact that maybe now you will come to an appreciation of your collar! You only have to wear this strap one! Imagine this ponderous, tight and suffocating thing on you! - For the first time today I can't find an accurate and sufficient response for a question. Maybe it's rhetorical, maybe. But in my recognition, I think that it requires an ending. I adjust my collar delicately, brushing my black paw pad against the coarse strap of linen that holds the whole thing together around my neck. I'm still lingering where I've left my prior sentence and the hovering silence stretches for too long and soon becomes unbearable.  
-Every time you're going to complain about your misery Nick, bear in mind that there is always someone beneath you. Someone whose collar is far heavier than yours. Someone who has endured ordeals you have never dreamt of. And then think about yourself. You only wear linen, light collar around your neck and sometimes receive an electric shock from it. But that's all! - His speech rings a lot of truth in my head but omitted just one thing that he probably is not aware of.  
-It's not all, Chubby. It's not just the collar. It's the totality of how they treat me, how they treat us! It may sound stupid but why do we have to struggle with those shitty buses when the government has recently bought the new ones! Think about it, why do we have to bow to them? Why is this wolf enslaved because he owns some money? Or maybe it's just a whim of our authorities?! Think about it! - his look gives me an impression that he has better knowledge about what I've just talked.  
And to be completely honest, I don't doubt it.  
-I told you before that I know these feelings, Nick. But we can do nothing, literally nothing to alter it in any way. They have always treated us like that and they always will. That's the truth. I know it's woeful but we have to accept it as it is. You don't want to live that wolf's life, do you? - now, this question is rather obvious since I dare say there is no one who would change with him.  
-Of course not but- he cuts me in the mid of my sentence.  
-Then...try to pocket your pride sometimes and live your life as you have lived before. I don't want you to make something stupid with it. Our lives may not be pleasurable but for sure they are noble. Think about it before you do something stupid – After all, I have seen today, maybe he's right? I wouldn't like to be in that wolf's skin that's for a fact. Maybe I should really try to put my pride aside and accept my life. Because on that note I'm in complete accord with Ben. My life can be harsh and dreadful but there is always someone beneath.

-Ok...it will heal in no time - I say as I stick bandaid on the arm of a leopard cub.  
-Thank you, sir...I don`t know what has gotten into him - the female leopard said to me while scolding her child.  
-No problem, that`s my work after all - I chuckle a bit.  
After my last patient leaves, I quickly look outside to see if there`s anybody on the street and... the coast is clear - I say to myself.  
I signal Ben to lock the door while I turn off all the lights.  
After a few seconds, we enter my office. Subsequently, I press the little black button hidden inside a locker which opens a hatch concealed in a corner of the room. One more time we listen to make sure no one is inside and we go down the hole, passing a small neon sign saying "WILD TIMES AHEAD".  
We reach the bottom of the tunnel and start making our way through the darkness towards a distant light, as we go further,

we can start hearing muffled sounds of music. We arrive at our destination which is enormous hangar hidden under the bridge in local docks, all you can hear is sound of good fun and freedom. It's all I can give my friends for their presence in my life. An elusive hint of freedom and levity.  
-Oh Nicky my boy, finally...I started to think that you won`t come today - said with a deep voice small fennec fox.  
-What's up Finnic my man - I say as a smile appears on my face while shaking paws with an old friend of mine.  
-So how`s business going today - Calwhauser asks, looking at a big group of predators making their way for the rollercoaster.  
-Well...very good, many happy customers as usual – Finnic said with a hint of a sly grin on his muzzle.  
I discontinue listening to my friends as I`m staring at what I have created...with the help of my friends of course.  
As we enter the building first thing that anyone will see is a huge rollercoaster placed in the middle of whole structure, you can hear mammals roaring as they are going down the tracks with the speed of 60 mph, on left side of the whole building consisted of games for smaller mammals and correspondingly on the right side, is place for bigger ones. It was a place where we, predators, could feel freedom and we didn`t have to fear being electrocuted just because you felt strong emotions...even if it was just for a few minutes. It was all we could get out of this city at least. A place free of bans and unlawful rules constricting our lives. It's big, colourful and above all, free of collars. And that's the biggest perk I get from my job having the device that can remove them short and sweet and...without the ZPD aware.

Judy Hopps POV

I am sitting in my cruiser looking through binoculars as those filthy predators think that we don`t know anything...  
-Dispatch to 1 ADAM 12 lieutenant Hopps  
-ADAM 12 go ahead  
-We have a big one, set up a meeting with Swinton  
-Copy that.  
-Get Bogo too. It seems like we got a big mess to clean here.  
-Heh...roger that 


	3. Chapter 3: Conspiracy

The Revenants of the past

Chapter 3: Conspiracy

When I got old, sometimes I get a feeling that something creeps into my heart when I watch my family together with me, playing and having a whale of a time. These times, I consider some safety shortcomings I hadn't prevented from occurring but, like hell, I had been able to back then.  
The story of my youth seems to have kindled my grandchildren's curiosity because they are begging me for more now. It's nothing new to my older offsprings though, since they have already heard the whole story probably even more than once, but, for their children, they surely haven't heard anything about my younger years and all I can do right now is to be happy that despite their young age, they still care enough to listen to it. But back to the safety issues, I think that at least I could have checked the ID of Wild Times' visitors. This simple precaution could have prevented what had unfortunately happened and even the slightest memory of it makes me cringe inside. When we're all waiting for Olivier to fetch an unfastening device for me, I'm perusing the old pictures of our squad again and pondering on the fact how time can imminently mar everyone's features. I also take a glance at the picture of white vixen but before I have any more time to regard her, Olivier is back.  
-I got it, grandpa! It's all dusty but I got it! Does it still work? - his elation is for sure contagious in its way so the hovering mood thaws considerably.  
-We shall see, it's an electric device and I'm sure that the old batteries should be dead by now. Did you bring some from the chest? - I ask him, dusting the thing off and looking at its evocative contours and haft and I'm trying to remember the last time when I used it. Probably on this miserable day when my recklessness cost many of my friends their lives.  
-I got them! These should do – Olivier says and hands me the batteries and right after he had given me them, I pluck each one of them in the device and turn the switch on. At first, it doesn't prove to be working but when I hit it lightly against one of the armrests, it finally gets back to life with a little diode flashing green light as a confirmation that it's ready for work.  
-Oh, look! - I say to my youngest kid.  
-It works though! I thought it wouldn't after all those years – I'm rotating the whole thing in my paws again, still not believing that I got to hold it again. Fortunately, before I can get to some more conclusions and memories bound to this black thing, Olivier breaks me out of my reverie once again with a wave of flowing questions.  
-What is it for, grandpa Nick? - he asks me, his curiosity apparently killing him right now.  
-Well, basically it used to be used as a device serving a collar, or something like this because I don't know how else I could describe it.  
Whenever you went to a vet's place or some other places where your collar needed to be unfastened for a while, there would be someone equipped with this thing. So yeah, It used to serve as a kind of 'unfastener'...yes that's a decent name for it since it's never had any official one – the answer was quite exhaustive but still not enough for his probing nature.  
-But how would it unfasten a collar? You said that this collar – he indicated for the punctuated metal ring beside him – that this collar couldn't have been unfastened because it was a solid solder keeping it together?  
-Well, that's right and you know what? You're a hell of a witty kid Olivier, you know that? - everyone started snickering for a while until his mother, and my daughter Maria took the floor.  
-He undoubtedly got it from his grandmother – she said with a smile very reminiscent of her mother.  
-I would never doubt that but anyway, back to the topic. As I said, a metal collar like this one couldn't have been removed in any other way than by a Liberator, a man who removed your collar of shame once and for all, though it happened fairly seldom because most of the people who were imposed on wearing these ponderous burdens died before even the stood any chance at having them removed.  
-That's horrible! Who would do such terrible things to other people! - his statement rang only truth in my head because it was solidly true itself. There was an answer to that question, although it was even sadder than this truth itself.  
-Everyone – I say flatly.  
-Everyone, other than another predator. Everyone could have made us suffer – the whole room remains silent as I'm describing the dreadful things of the past. Finally, hoist the device in my paw higher so everybody could see it more clearly.  
-This thing, it was used with linen collars. It's a pity I don't have my collar with me other than the metal one, then I could show you how it works. But it wasn't anything abnormal with them. They were just collars made of a linen strip and an electrocuting device placed in the middle, on our windpipes, where the buckle was placed too. You just had to put the unfastener to the buckle and...click! I would just relent and free you from the collar – this thing, especially the process of unfastening the collar is both sad and joyful to me. Because it both depicted our constraint in some way but also the moment of freedom after the collar was removed. Back then, every day when I was at Wild Times, I would feel like a whenever I freed someone of their collar. I could call myself as a Liberator, in my way of course.  
The room is still very silent. By this moment it seems like everyone has already forgotten about the grill and gridiron on the patio and what can I say, I hoped for a sausage and beer but before I get a chance to tell somebody to check the barbecue, my other granddaughter, a beige fox named Cassie breaks the lingering silence.  
-Grandpa, have you ever killed another mammal? - the question makes the whole room froze still. Everybody who was whispering softly between each other now seems to be dead silent. And astonished. I am too, a bit but I can only wonder why would she ask such a question given the pictures I had given them. When I'm getting older, I become an unreasonable man. I tell myself before fixing my gaze at Cassie who is still waiting for an answer.  
-Why would you ask that sweetie? - I ask her despite myself because I already know the accurate answer, I have just thought about it after all. Stupid fox! Face the question and answer it like a man should do! My conscience is trying to puncture through my mouth and I'm about to tell her something I wouldn't normally do. I wake up from it in the last second before I can blurt out something stupid. For herself, Cassie also gives me some more time to prepare the answer.  
-Because there are many weapons on those pictures, right? What else would you all need so many weapons for other than to kill? - God, another too clever child. Apparently, they have inherited it all from me, partially.  
-Sometimes you use arms to defend yourself from bad people, you know?- Even the additional time hasn't given me any better idea of how to handle this question in the best way so I'm trying to go around it somehow. Change the topic slightly. But from the look she's giving me, I know now that the answer she craves for so much in rather unavoidable. I scratch my old neck ruff, piercing the crowded room with my eyes for some help. I get none, unfortunately. I would never lie to any of my children or grandchildren, even if it comes to questions like this one. When I'm on the verge of saying what I should have said in the first place, a miracle happens. Out of the blue, an idea has been bestowed upon me.  
-No, I've never killed another mammal – that's, of course, a lie.  
-But, I used to kill monsters. Many of them, in my young years – now that's a completely true affirmative. Maybe I have even outwitted my own granddaughter?  
-Wow...like a superhero? - she asks me with a hint of uncertainty in her voice but other than that, I can't find there any hesitancy nor disbelief. The first word for her question that emerges abruptly from inside of me is to tell her that what I meant is actually a trope but then this whole subterfuge would be pointless. So instead I just confirm.  
-Yes, like a superhero – this seems to bring more joy to all the listeners, especially the kids who begin to smile at this point. Some of them whispering something like 'my grandpa was a hero' or 'I can't wait to tell my friends' or maybe it's just my old ears deceiving me. Then, another thought occurs to me, this time more troubling because at some point of the story I'll have to clear the metaphor a bit. But, at least, I'm happy now that there aren't any disturbing queries. After a brief moment of agitation, silence creeps back in as an incentive for me to continue. So I shove all the troubles to the back of my mind and go on.  
-Back then, many used to call me a superhero. But as every superhero has their opponent, I too had a villain who would do everything to surmount me...by fair means or foul. Unfortunately for me, she would always opt for the foul one...

Judy Hopps POV

I'm sitting in the cruiser with my partner, a young doe named Dahlia Snider, she's an officer right now but is bound to be promoted to be a sergeant. Also, she's my inferior officer. Normally, I would hate having an inferior with me on a daily basis but with her it's different. She's kind, reasonable, doesn't fuck around with people and we have this one, particular thing in common. We equally hate the predator scums.  
Ah, another thing which is to say, she has just passed her driving exam, thus her skills aren't very prominent yet but she's making a lot of progress day by day. Everyone does, I say to myself as I'm waiting patiently for my apprentice to return with the promised coffee that is sure to extricate my brain from the dull reverie and sunbeams that scorch my head through the windscreen. Finally, she arrives with the hot,

steamy liquid confined within two paper cups. When she settles herself on the seat I make an exasperated groan.  
-What'cha been doing so long? Harvesting this coffee or what?  
That seems to break her out of her course of always solemn thoughts and somehow, despite my remark having been only an innocent joke, she doesn't know how to respond. Or to respond at all but yet she decides to speak up.  
-There was a queue...and I didn't want to chime in it and...  
Rookies are always like that. All shaky and frightened of their superior. In her case, pointlessly.  
-Hey there, I was only joking, alright? And besides, you don't have to explain everything you do in front of me anytime I ask. You are mature and an officer. You sure as hell know what you do.  
-Ehhh...yes ma'am  
Still reserved and demure. I don't know when she's going to loosen up a bit with me around. Apparently, she will have to someday.  
-It's Judy  
I say, trying to put it into her head for probably a thousandth time now.  
-Yes, I forgot. It still seems a peculiar way to call your superordinate but I will do as you please.  
I have to roll my eyes again because that girl is more pent up than I thought she would be when I had first met her three months ago.  
-It's not because it's my whim than we call each other by names rather than by those ludicrous 'titles'. Those are reserved solely for formal situations when we're on a media meeting or something like that. Think about it like, have you ever seen my calling any other fellow officer within the precinct by their title? Or would you call your, let's say, mother by 'miss'  
-I guess not.  
She replied to my almost rhetorical question but I'm glad she apparently let go of the steam billowing inside her.  
-So ease up and rest sometimes, besides, we're not some goody two shoes heroines trying to save this fucking city from God knows what thus we don't need to use any entitling like they do in those stupid hero movies.  
Officer Judytsu and officer Sniderman ready for the call!  
She snickered a bit at that so my joke hit its destination. At least now she was better.  
-So what we're supposed to do right now?  
She enquired, another thing every rookie does after having brought some coffee and now sitting in a confining car.  
-Now, my dear, prepare for the most boring part of this job cos' we're going to be patrolling.  
-Isn't that what we're supposed to do? After all, it's our duty, isn't it?  
Young and inexperienced.  
-You will understand it over time. At least it doesn't require a lot of activity...in most cases.  
I said and was about to turn the key in the ignition when a specific realization dawned on me, of course having appraised my young friend first.  
-You're gonna drive today.  
I said and passed her the keys, which she caught with effort because her hooves and arms started to tremble at the thought of driving a car, let alone a police car.  
-N-no..I-I c-can't...I-I  
But before she could go on with her stammering excuses about why she supposedly couldn't drive, I crisply cut her off.  
-Yes, you can and you will. You have passed your exams with flying colours, what are you worrying about? You can drive just as I can.  
-I lack the experience you have, I haven't-  
Another pause made by me.  
-Maybe you're right about that but we're not going for some racing stuff or other shit for God's sake! You're going to drive on normal streets, hell, you don't even have to exceed the speed if you don't want to.  
I said with a smirk to my face. Despite my reassuring rant she still looked petrified.  
-N-no...I won't!  
She exclaimed with a squeak to her already trembling voice and tried to hand me the keys. Well, I must admit, I have tried the smooth way but apparently, have failed. You asked for this girl, and know that sometimes I get really impetuous after this stuff. Before she could even blink, I took a metal flask out of my gear belt, opened the silver cap and took one but considerable gulp of the liquid gold I poured myself this morning. Almost the same moment the substance met with my tongue then larynx, I frowned and wrinkled my face deeply, only opening one eye to spot my female friend, this time indignation has taken place of the previous fear of driving.  
-What the hell!?  
She bellowed from the top of her lungs.  
-You can't drink on your watch. It's-it's...reprehensible! I should report that immediately!  
I knew she wouldn't, besides, that wasn't the point of this farce, to anger and mortify the young officer. As soon as I ended my sampling, I turned to regard her, a surreptitious smile slowly creeping to my features.  
-I can't. But also I can't drive now.  
I said with a chuckle, seeing her perplexed expression and inclined to the keys in her hooves.  
-So want it or not, you drive now.  
Clearly, she didn't want nor did she have any other choice right now which was the main point of my scheme. We swiftly switched places, so that she was the one behind the wheel and right after she took a seat, she started to frantically check for everything as though the ride has changed into an aeroplane flight with at least three hundred mammals on board.  
-Mirrors, indicators, brake, gearbox...everything seems to be working.  
-You haven't checked for the engine. Maybe the carburettor has ceased to work and we'll all inevitably crash.  
I said with a bit of sarcasm, which he apparently hasn't got over her frantic control of everything.  
-Huh?  
-Just start the engine and drive, Jesus! I have no idea who gave your license?  
-Nor do I  
She retorted and turned the keys in the ignition and the whole car burst to life.  
-Ok, here we go...  
She released the handbrake and worked with something down her legs.  
The whole car suddenly lurched and the engine stopped.  
-Ouch...  
She said with a cringe visible on her face and I only facepalmed.  
Maybe it wasn't the best idea to let her drive after all. Those youngsters.

3 hours later

We've been driving around the city for almost three hours now, with Dahlia having finally gotten accustomed to driving a normal car, not a shitty one they tend to use during exams, the whole ride turned out to be quite pleasant, as long as she didn't mistake the gas pedal for brake one. Today it was extraordinarily hot, even for the rest of the districts not counting Sahar Square of course. The heat has become literally sweltering now as we were treading the mostly empty streets of the city, occasionally peeking out of the window to spot some mundane rituals of the inhabitants. As a matter of fact, they didn't differ much from us, confined in the car because today was a particularly sedate day for the middle of summer when usually all crimes used to occur more densely than during other seasons.  
As we continued to make our routine circuit around the city, the silence hovering between the two us became kind of unsettling, considering we were supposed to work as partners, therefore we had to talk more often and get to know one another more painstakingly.  
-I' gonna kill myself if something won't happen!  
-I would appreciate some call, too  
She corroborated the former statement, trying to keep focused on the road.  
-Despite it's summer, nothing is happening, literally nothing. Peculiar, don't you think?  
I asked, almost despite myself because I had known from the beginning of this day that she didn't have, couldn't have any experience to fall back on.  
So my question came out something she couldn't honestly respond to but being quiet wasn't a good option too.  
-Well...probably. I don't know really, I've been withing the force for less than half a year. But I'm sure you remember some more prominent periods?

Nice. Despite being a timid, rookie doe she knew as hell how to get out of an uncomfortable question and make a swift segue.  
-'course I do. Hell, it had been my first year, just like yours. A rookie bunny, thirsty for the criminal's blood appointed to the precinct 1. I couldn't have dreamt of anything better back then. In my first two months, I had caught 'bout five shoplifters, thwarted two muggings and given a myriad amount of tickets, cant' even remember the accurate number but it'd been a lot of them. Oh, and my biggest success, I had caught a predator uncollared. Fucker had ended clawless for the rest of her shitty life.  
Maybe it was just a delusion from the overbearing heat or she actually did wince from my recalling the declawed predator.  
-Did I say something wrong?  
She tried to avert her gaze from mine but eventually ceased to do so.  
-N-no, I mean, I'm not accustomed yet to the whole declawing thing and the way they perform it.  
She, of course, meant that sometimes, when the culprit had considerably breached some rules like for example sauntering without their collar on, the procedure would be carried out without anaesthesia or even painkillers, which, that is to say, is rather painful than not. I know it because I had performed one myself. The look of their faces when it`s happening is in one way disturbing, the look of pain and anger, but also comforting to see them so vulnerable.  
The whole day passed without any call, in days like this you are sometimes angry that you did nothing but sometimes you`re thankful to just have had at least one day to relax. As we are slowly nearing our precinct I try to break the silence which has been gliding between us the whole day.  
-Hey, Dahlia, turn around...I will show you something.  
-What?..isn`t it already end of our shift.  
-It is indeed but ten more minutes won`t make any difference.  
-Ok, you`re the boss  
Dahlia said as she backed out of the near parking lot  
-So where are we goin`  
-I will show you, my dear, a place where I always find some predators that are up to no good deeds.  
We slowly arrive at parking near Wild Vet office, I have always thought to myself who the fuck has thought of giving vet license to a predator but well, as long as he is not letting other predators go away without a collar it is none of my interest.  
-Ok, we`re

here, could you pass me the binoculars.  
-Of course  
Dahlia said with a hint of reluctance present in her voice.  
-God damn it, last time I was here I used to be an officer like you...this place brings some memories.  
-I'm sure it is  
She responded in that uneasy manner she would always put on when I was trying to show her something overtime.  
I lifted the binoculars and started to scan the area, out of sheer curiosity but also in order to check for some delinquents gadding about.  
The moment I got any vision through the binocs, one of the frames in the car took it away.  
-Oghhh...  
I gave out an exasperated hiss and looked around, scrutinizing the approximate area looking for a building with a fire escape. Finally, I have found one.  
-Look! There, we're going to climb that block. Then we'll get a peripheral without any constraints.  
-Uhh...Lieu-I mean Judy...I don't think it's a good idea. We should head back to the quarters and prepare the report-  
-Of what?  
I cut her off, coarsely  
-Nothing had happened thus far so what do you want to include in such a report?  
-I don't know but I think we ought to do it nonetheless.  
-Bullshit  
I retort her succinctly and start to get out of the stuffy car.  
-Come, nothing holds us back, besides, we can watch some views and talk.  
At first, she didn't know what to do. Ignoring my request would mean insubordination and she, I'm sure, wouldn't like to commit one. On the other paw, she clearly didn't want to do it but apparently had to acquiesce for her own sake. When we were out of the car, we briefly made our way to the ladder leading straight to the roof of a nearby building. Once we've made it to the top, we settled next to each other trying to find the most comfortable position, our bodies prone. By the time we were all set up for our night spying on the citizens, the sky had turned almost completely dark with some straggling stars slowly appearing on the ocean of blackness.  
I lifted the binoculars again, leaning on my elbows to steady myself and started to look at some remote constructions. Dahlia tentatively broke the silence when I laid my gaze upon a stately skyscraper in the distance.  
-Judy, about our previous talk, you mentioned this predator you had declawed. If I may ask, had you enjoyed doing this?  
Her shaking tone did the opposite from disguising the fear she was permeated with and I couldn't blame her. We've known each other for less than a few months and she really couldn't know what to expect from me after a question like this one but I inhaled deeply and thought of an appropriate answer that would do both satisfy her but not deter her.  
-I can't really tell that it's the kind of activity I like doing the most. Buutt...I also can't tell that I perceive it as something bad. As something that should be determined as an atrocious thing. It's just a deterrent, Dahlia. It prevents them from breaching the law, therefore it decreases the number of deaths on the streets because there aren't many uncollared preds these days.  
But hey, I've been seeing all day that something gnaws at your heart. You know, you can tell me everything. We're partners, and partners are always there for each other.  
After a few seconds of the silent moment, she spoke up, this time with more firmness to her voice.  
-I know, it's just that...I don't know where I belong anymore. You see there are the two worlds where I can stand. Number one, be a police officer, do my job and just stay away from predators or at least, treat them with due decency. Because despite this whole agenda set against them, I still find them as mammals almost equal to us. They fear they fell, they have a heart and a soul just like we.  
I didn't know what to say exactly to that but I knew I had to say something eventually so I decided it should be a warning that must be said after a confession like this one. But before I had any chance at that, she had spoken again.  
-And there is this second world. A world where I stand beside you, hate the predators just like you do and stick to the agenda. For now, I think, I better suit with the latter one.  
-Honestly, you certainly do not. You're kinda right about the two worlds and the space between them. You know, when I had met you for the first time, I thought that you're some kind of erring child looking for her place in the cruel reality but somehow, your errantry took you here, to the place where you completely don't belong. Your personality, behaviour and timid nature just don't match with the things you're supposed to do here, in the force.  
She cast her eyes down so that she was looking at the tar paper covering the roof we were on.  
-Tell me, but be completely frank, why did you join the force in the first place, when there are so many other occupations that would surely suit you better.  
At that, she immediately lifted her gaze back to regard me and we hold the stare for a couple of seconds when she finally averted it and spoke up.  
-My father died when I was two. My family had never been good with money. I remember times when we barely had anything to eat or anything to wear. But my parents never gave up on trying. They never gave up on me. As I was saying, my father dies when I was two. He was a mason. While my mother was tending me, he was always working to provide for the family, and I mean always literally. Nights and days. One night, when he was going back home from a night shift, he happened to go by a police chase. They were chasing some wolf who had taken some pill and went completely savage. Even his collar giving him constants shocks of electricity wasn't something he would succumb to. When he saw my father, he leapt directly for his throat, punctuating it several times with his fangs and claws until my father bled out.  
Her voice quivered and I saw a teardrop accruing in the corner of her eye.

-Then, of course, the police officers opened fire at the wolf and riddled him like a sieve, but in the end, all of it mattered nothing because when the ambulance arrived at the scene, my father was already dead. His name was Joe, he was a good father and person. Always cared for us. Never drank our money away like many of our neighbours would often do. And he had been taken away from me, by a predator!

The last part she almost shout out from the depths of her lungs. But after that, steadily continued.

-Three years later, when I was five, I was going back with my mother from a shop. After my father's death, she had to take a two-shifts job to earn enough money to make ends meet. Of course, it entailed her taking me to the place where she worked because there was no one that could look after me at home. This night she didn't have her night shift. It was only on very rare occasions that we could spend some time together so she took me out for ice creams and park when we had a lot of good time. On the way back, we went to a grocery to buy some staple products to eat. It was then, about 9 p.m that this fox came by. Had he been sober, everything would have ended well but he was drunk like a lord and in the wind. He basically couldn't stand on his own feet anymore. So...when he reached us and spotted my mother, he hobbled to us and demanded in a slurred and almost completely inarticulate tone for my mother to give him something to eat. And..and...damn! If she had only given it to that bastard! But she, of course, refused so when he tried to take it himself, mother slapped him hard across his snout. Next part I don't remember exactly but he punched my mom directly in the face. She fell, hard on the pavement and hit the back of her head and right arm against a fire hydrant. But that frightened him a bit thus the next thing he did was punching me, and then, everything went black. When I woke at the crack of dawn, my mother was still laying there, unconscious. None had passed by all night because otherwise, someone would have done something about it, I'm sure. When she eventually woke too, she was bedraggled. We made it somehow to the nearest hospital and it turned out that I hadn't had any major injuries apart from a mere abrasion where the drunkard had hit me. But my mother. She had a concussion and a broken arm.

Dahlia sobbed a bit, then wiped her nose and continued.

-After the accident, she lost her job and never regained it because who on earth would like to hire an aged, injured woman with a child to provide for. Eventually, we ended without any remnant of money. We were trying to make a living based on the allowances granted to us, but it wasn't enough. Five months after the accident, she died from some infection in her arm that had spread throughout her body. Before I turned six, I was an orphan in Zootopia State Orphanage.

Her soft sobs were only disturbed by distant traffic going by. Despite myself and my personality, I felt a sudden urge to hold her arm and say.  
-None of it had ever been you fault Dahlia.  
I said, showing concern over her plight in the best way I could manage.  
-You couldn't have prevented it. You-  
For the first time ever she cut me in the middle of the sentence.  
-I know it's not my fault. The psychologists at the orphanage had managed to convince me it hadn't had to do with me. But what I could do after this series of miserable events, it certainly was in my hands. So after I turned 21, I immediately enlisted for the ZPD because it was the only place where I could get even without breaching the law. At first, it really was weird, to be a part of them, to wear that uniform knowing what they have been doing to the predators. But that felt right somehow. Even though sometimes I'm having this inner battle with myself like today, ZPD it's the right place where I can seek vengeance and prevent situations like those with parents from occurring.

The young doe managed to calm herself a bit and now was speaking with almost dry eyes and clear voice.  
-So...you're here for vengeance?  
-umm..yes...I

would call it that.  
-Have you got even?  
-With that fox?  
-You said the wolf died on the spot  
-Yes, that's right um...I didn't know if I could tell you this, I still don't know..but..I had looked at the fox's personal data almost after I got drafted to the precinct.  
-And?  
I didn't know what was so odd about looking up someone's data. I have done it many times.  
-And...back then I hadn't had the access database.  
-Ohhhh...I see. You fooled good ol' Bogo and passed yourself off as another officer?  
-Something like that...  
-You don't have to hide it from me. I understand it perfectly but do tell me what happened with that douchebag fox?  
-Actually...nothing  
-Don't tell me you handled him to the court?!  
-No, I didn't. When I looked him up, he was noted as 'deceased'  
-Oh? Was it your doing already or had this bastard really passed away to another realm?  
-He passed without my help although, I must say I would be very pleased to help him out with that.  
-Everyone would. So...what would he die from.  
-Alcoholic problems and cirrhosis. Apparently, this fucker liked to beset his liver with poison.  
-Well, now I must say I'm confused. If he's dead, who are you seeking then? There is no vengeance to be sought, I assume?  
-No, there isn't  
She conceded with me.  
-But now I'm preventing those accidents from occurring. And when there will ever be a case of a predator attacking an innocent citizen, let alone a mother and child, I'm in it with the whole of my heart and soul.  
-Wow...that was...really...thought-provoking. I had never thought before that you could've endured something like this. I guess, it proves the rule not to judge by appearance or attitude.  
-I think we may call it that.  
She's looking at me with a steady glance, the anguish has now gone from her features and a slight smile cracking. I'm beginning to smile too.  
-You wanna take a look?  
-'f course  
She says as I'm handing her the binoculars. Same as me, she starts the vigil from some buildings in a distance and then focuses on the area nearby.  
I think it's high time I started talking something about myself.  
-You know, when I first joined the force, I used to have some moments of hesitation too. For example, I remember this particular moment wh-  
-Judy...  
She cut me off for the second time today and this time, it did not anger me, more like confused. I looked at her face and saw that she focused the binoculars at something remote and red. Probably some fox sauntering the streets. But her face has suddenly filled with anger mixed with anxiety.  
-I think we got a problem...a big problem.  
She said with, still looking the same direction. Eventually, handed me the binoculars.  
-Here, take a look at this direction.  
I took the ponderous thing in my paw and did as she told me to. And...there was standing a fox, as I had presumed, so still, I couldn't really perceive the real reason of her suddenly becoming all tensed.  
-Yeah...there's a fox. I know that you hate them probably more than I do but still, we can't just beat on him just like that.  
-It's not about this. Look at him more closely.  
I adjusted the magnifying lens and scrutinized the fox again.  
-Do you see it now?  
-Yeah...he's smoking on the street. We could give him a ticket but...hell with it. I'm tired and besides...it's not enough reason to beat him.  
-What the fuck do you have with this beating thing?!  
She almost shouted that. This did exasperate me a bit because she apparently was trying to cross an impassable line. Sure, we did get on better with each other but not well enough for something like this.  
-Look at his neck! Can't you see it?!  
I took the most focused look at him and finally saw what she's been trying to imply. The part of his russet fur that should be obscured by a black, linen strap was left bare and vacant. He was uncollared.  
-Oh shit..  
Suddenly a spotted kid ran to him and clutched at his leg. Possibly a cougar but I wasn't entirely sure from this distance. But, he didn't have his collar either. They seemed to have emerged from Wilde Vet but I couldn't say it for a fact. I saw Nicholas Wilde only one time in my life and that was when I had to pay him a visit with one of the inmates from my Penitentiary Unit. With the distance between us, I couldn't really make his features out to determine if it was actually him or not.  
Dahlia suddenly reached for her holster and produced a gun from there. The next thing she did was to try to climb down the building and chase that fox herself. Fortunately, I stopped her soon enough.  
-What are you doing?  
-We're arresting him! That's what we're doing!  
She deliberately used the plural form as an incentive for me to join her but having been almost eight years in the force, I knew better than that.  
-Stop! What you're gonna do, huh?  
-Arrest him! Judy I-  
I cut her off  
-First of all, we need to take some pictures of them for the precinct.  
-Them?  
She enquired, sounding a bit anxious and confused.  
-There's a child with him, too  
I reached for my belt and retrieved a small camera specially designed for ZPD, with better zoom and everything. I aimed the lens at them and shot some images. Immediately after that, I sent off all of them to the precinct through the device.  
-Now, when we have the pictures taken, we can go down, quietly to the car and pretend that nothing had happened at all.  
-What?!  
She almost bellowed. I only hope the fox hadn't seen us on the roof.  
-Shhhh! Do as I say  
-Aren't we arresting them?  
She whispered  
-And how do you know there aren't more of them? Uncollared and possibly savage? Ready to kill two officers in order to save their comrades?  
-I...you're right. I hadn't considered it.  
-See? Now, as I said, we're going back to the car and then inform the headquarters.  
-Right  
We made our way down from the roof swiftly, trying to be as inconspicuous as we could. Not drawing any attention because that would inexorably chase them off. I wonder briefly. If they had deigned to put their collars off, why would they be standing in the middle of the street?  
But then I reminded myself that some things cannot be answered easily. Maybe they were in disguises? But I discarded that thought as soon as I had conjured it because it sounded completely inane and pointless thing to do. When we made it to the car, I grabbed for the radio and said.  
-Dispatch to 1 ADAM 12 lieutenant Hopps  
-ADAM 12 go ahead  
-We have a big one, set up a meeting with Swinton  
-Copy that.  
-Get Bogo too. It seems like we got a big mess to clean here.  
-Heh...roger that  
-Oh, also we sent ya some snaps. Have you got them?  
-We have received everything  
-Sweet  
I left the button and put the radio back. Dahlia measured me with an uncertain glance and asked.  
-What do we do now?  
-Now rook, we drive to the meeting.  
She leant her head on her palms to look at the shabby streets outside the window, looking somewhat resentful after I called her 'rook'  
-Whatever...at least you're driving.  
-I want to be there in less time than a millennium.  
I retorted her with a smirk as I started the engine and turned on the lights and we sped down the road with engine roaring and blue lights lighting up, buildings between us. Fortunately, the streets were empty as we went almost 90mph. Soon we arrived at precinct 1 main parking as I pressed brakes to the ground stopping the car with ease.  
-Ok  
I said to myself as I took a moment to compose myself, brushing my daily duty attire with one paw, holding the remnants of my coffee in the other.  
-Let`s go.  
-Ok  
Dahlia said as she struggled to remain calm.  
We entered the building through the main door and immediately heard  
-HOPPS! My office now!  
Bogo bellowed from upstairs with great anger in his voice. Despite the man being something like a godfather to all the officers serving here, he could as hell intimidate anyone, even with his bare look.  
I looked at Dahlia indicating for her to stay downstairs as I slowly started to make my way towards the elevator...few minutes later I arrived at Bogo's office and knocked on the door lightly.  
-Come in  
The buffalo answered me in a rather displeased tone. Thing is to say, to outsiders visiting the station he's always this mood, seemingly dour and trying to be as formidable as possible, but for most of us working here on a daily basis, we've learnt how to distinguish the implicit tone hidden under the blanket of grimness.  
-You wanted to see me, sir.  
I said as I entered through the doors.  
-Yes, can you tell me, Lieutenant, what were you both doing in docks, in your uniforms and still signed on duty almost an hour after the end of your shift?  
-Yes sir, I just wanted to show Dahlia few places where she should devote most of her attention but most importantly now, we found not one but two predators without their collars on with high possibility to be more of them so I think this is more import...  
-As I said  
Bogo cut me off  
-It was after your shift, I appreciate commitment but it is the last warning. Now, as to what you have both found, Swinton will be here in a few minutes and I hope you have some plan to further investigate our problem.  
-Yes sir!  
I said, lying and giving myself just about 5 minutes to come up with a plan. Of course, I didn't have it figured out, how could I after just about 10 minutes of frantic and reckless ride.  
-Good...so we will meet in a few minutes. I`ll see you at the main desk  
Bogo said, lighting up a bit, probably after hearing that we found the predators. Possibly even a new case if the things take the right course.  
-Yes sir!  
I almost shouted. I started walking towards the elevator trying to think of a plan but unfortunately, nothing came to my head...this will be a long night.  
I met with Dahlia at the main desk.  
-So what did Chief want?  
-Oh, nothing, just a stupid warning 'bout working after the end of our shift and that we're going to meet with Swinton in a few minutes.  
I said calmly, almost forgetting that I still didn`t have any plan at hand.  
-Ok

so you have some kind of plan...right?  
Dahlia said with worry evident in her voice. Which was kind of unnecessary because she had nothing to lose. I was her superior and it was me in charge of our insubordination. Also, it was me who would get demoted if it ever came to this.  
-Well, not yet but I`ll come up with something.  
I responded trying to hide the train of thoughts rushing across my mind but still not bringing me anything lucrative to tell Swinton and Bogo.  
These few minutes felt like an eternity to me thus we didn`t exchange even a single word but I think I finally came up with a scheme good enough to handle this.  
*THUD* The nearby doors opened almost hitting the wall behind them and Swinton came through them.  
-Wake up everyone I don`t have the whole night...where the fuck is Bogo?  
Swinton said with such aggression that even I remained silent.  
The robust buffalo finally came downstairs and greeted with Swinton, lightly and visibly unwillingly shaking her hoof.  
-Greetings, mayor Swinton. Please come, we're going to head to the conference hall where lieutenant Hopps should be awaiting us. Oh, also, I haven't mentioned it, but she's currently working with our new, rookie officer Dahlia Snider whom you'll meet in no time.  
The buffalo was trying to amuse the obese pig as well as he could, apparently still failing because Swinton wouldn't deign to give out even a single word of response, She just followed Bogo though the long hallways of the precinct. When they arrived at the conference hall, I and Dahlia immediately shot up from our chairs and saluted to our supervisors. Dahlia, given that she hasn't met Swinton personally, rushed to the pig and offered her hoof.  
-I am honoured to meet you, Mrs Swinton! I'm constable Dahlia Snider!  
Dahlia said with proud in her voice, thinking that our obstinate mayor would reciprocate her gesture of courtesy.  
-Yeah, yeah...pleased to meet you, officer...Snider.  
Much to my surprise, they did shake hooves together but still, the fact that Swinton was struggling to recall Dahlia's surname was clearly indicating that she hadn't paid much attention to her greeting.  
-My pleasure, mayor.  
-Ok, shall we go then?  
Swinton said, her voice remaining completely indifferent and unabashed with the doe. I only rolled my eyes because I didn't think she would be prone to such civilities.  
-Yes, definitely.  
Bogo barked in his deep, sombre way of speaking.  
Once we have settled on the chairs, silence overtook the whole room. Bogo started to seize me up with his ominous glare and I knew it was the high time I spoke up. I just couldn't find the decent words to begin with. As I was going over my whole mind-dictionary to find it, Swinton fidgeted impatiently in her seat and punctuated the silence.  
-So...why would you trouble me with the visit? Because I'm sure it wasn't scheduled so that I could meet your new constable.  
At that, the words finally clicked in my head. Though it wasn't very elaborated, it was enough of an answer right now.  
-No...it certainly wasn't the point... 


End file.
